Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines
by Aragorn57890
Summary: The adventures of John Connor and the Terminators


Terminator 3  
  
Rise of the Machines  
  
By William Cooper  
  
For Fanfiction  
  
Table Of Contents ______________ Prologue Chapter One The Arrivals Chapter Two John Meets the Terminators Chapter Three Delayed Chapter Four Double Chapter Five The Close Escape Chapter Six Warehouse Fight Epilogue  
  
Prologue  
  
War. War is possibly the worst thing in the whole world. Since the beginning of time, humanity has been trying to destroy itself. War. Violence. These things happen every day in my time. You see, war is my reality. My name is John Connor. I am the leader of the human resistance. Well for you to get the whole story I will tell you my story.  
  
I was born in 1985. My mother's name is Sarah Connor. I never knew my father. Well in the future there are these machines called terminators. They look like real people but are killing machines with no mercy. They are a big part of my story. See, these machine races are called Skynet. That is what their group is called. In the year 1997, Skynet launches atomic bombs on all the US sites in Russia. This causes a huge nuclear holocaust killing more than half the world's population. The day this happened was August 29th 1997. The war is called Judgment day.  
  
Since I am the leader of the revolution, they sent back three terminators to kill me. But each time they came the revolution was able to send me a protector. The first terminator was targeted at my mother in the year 1984, before I was born. Even then they were able to send me a protector, Kyle Reese, a human, my father. The terminator was crushed in a hydro-press. My father was killed in an effort to save my mother.  
  
The second terminator was a T-1000 model made out of liquid metal. It was sent to strike at me in the year 1995, when I was ten. The revolution then again sent me a protector. A terminator, T-800 model. The terminator designed to kill me was dipped in lava, as was the protector.  
  
The third terminator that was designed to kill me was a T-X model. It was designed to strike when I was 17 in the year 2003. The revolution sent again a protector. It was a T-850 model. The question was which would reach me first.  
  
Chapter One The Arrivals  
  
WHOOSH! A huge flash of sparks eluminated the area by Joe's Jukebox. A biker named Freddie walks out of the place, and as soon as he steps out he sees a naked woman standing right outside. She couldn't have been older than twenty. "Are you aright miss?" Asked Freddie. The woman walked up to him and morphed her hand into a 9" mm Uzi and shot Freddie. She quickly morphed her body to have cloths. She was the T-X the most powerful terminator of all. The Assassin had arrived.  
  
As the T-X walked away, more flashes of sparks. Another biker came out of the bar. First he glanced at the dead body of Freddie. Then he glanced at the naked man. The man stood up and said, "I need your cloths and your gun." "Are you crazy, I should call the police but you killed my friend." "And I am going to put you down." Said the biker pulling out a 45-caliber pistol. The man walked up to the biker and pulled the gun from the biker's hand. "Easy does it." "I don't want any trouble." Said the biker. "Then give me your cloths." Said the man.  
  
Coming out of the bar completely clothed; the man looked at each car parked outside. He walked up to the 1992 model station wagon, he bust his hand through the window and got in the car.  
  
This man was a T-850 model terminator. As he drove away little did he know that the biker was calling the police and the police now had his license plate number. Now both of the terminators, the assassin and the protector had arrived.  
  
Just a few miles away John Connor was sleeping.  
  
Chapter Two John meets the Terminators  
  
"John." "John." John's mother was standing over him. "John." "Oh, good morning mom." Said John groggily. "You better get ready for school." Said Sarah Connor.  
  
John was in 11th grade and he went to Los Angeles high school. He had a girlfriend named Kate. And he had been living with his mother ever since 1995. His mother had been in a mental institute for about three years after she tried to blow up a computer factory. But they had cleared her and she has been living with John ever since.  
  
John got out of bed, put cloths on and brushed his teeth. As John went downstairs, he saw his Mother cooking breakfast. "Later mom have a good day." Said John grabbing his backpack and reaching for the door handle. "You too sweetheart." Said Sarah as John went out the door.  
  
As John walked out the door he saw Kate his girlfriend.  
  
Kate had brown hair and brown eyes. She always had a happy look on her face. "Hey John I want you to meet a new friend of mine, I just met her this morning." Said Kate moving over so John could see her. She had blonde hair and unusually blue eyes. Then all of the sudden a gunshot rang out. As John grabbed Kate he looked up. Kate's friend had a hole through her stomach, and then John saw something that made his heart drop. She was made out of metal. The Second terminator sent to kill him was made out of metal, it was a T-1000.  
  
Through the hole John could see someone holding a shotgun. It was a terminator. " Get down!" Yelled the male terminator. The other terminator started to heal itself, just as the male terminator picked John and Kate up and started running. As he ran he heard gunshots behind him. They stopped by a station wagon and they all got in.  
  
"John." Said Kate after a while. "What the hell just happened?" " Why don't we ask our savior."? Said John. "Explain." "What are you?" Asked John. "I am a T-850 terminator programmed to protect you from the T-X." Said the T- 850." "The what?" Asked John. "The T-X." The most powerful terminator ever designed." "It has a female outside but a machine inside." "It can also transform itself with metal, just like the T-1000 series." Said the T-850. " Am I missing something here?" Asked Kate. "Terminator, explain everything." Said John looking out the window.  
  
It took about an hour but finally the T-850 finished. "So its after you John." Said Kate. "But now, your mom is in danger." Said Kate. "Last time I tried to save my mom from a terminator she told me not to, so I'm not going to." Said John Firmly. "So where are we headed?" Asked John. "We are headed toward Cyberdyne Systems." Said the T-850. "What, I thought we stopped it from happening." Said John. "No, only delayed." Said the T-850.  
  
Chapter Three Delayed  
  
"What do you mean delayed, we blew up Cyberdyne." Said John horrified. "When you destroyed the Cyberdyne building, parts of the nural-net- prosesser survived." Explained the T-850. "So the Cyberdyne Systems was restarted and rebuild." "People followed Miles Bennett Dyson's work just delaying Judgment day." "This is history now." "1999, Cyberdyne Systems back up in running." "2004 Skynet is designed and made ready." "August 29th 2005 12:00pm." "Skynet goes online." "5:00pm." "Skynet launches all nuclear bombs on every city in Russia causing Russia to launch all of their nuclear bombs on the US." "The war between man and machine starts 7:00am August 31st."  
  
When the terminator finished his story everyone sat there horrified. John did not know what to think. He had thought for so long they had stopped the war. "The recent events in the war in the year 2030 are, the machines have risen." Explained the T-850. "So they had time to build the ultimate terminator." "The T-X." "Capable of controlling every machine within 30 feet of itself." "It is also liquid metal as I told you before." "So how do you plan on taking over Cyberdyne?" Asked John still comprehending what the terminator had explained. "There is a man that will meet us just outside of L.A." Said the T-850. " Does he have guns?" Asked Kate concerned. "Yes." Said the terminator. "How does he know you?" Asked John. " You're from the future." "He is also from the future." Said the terminator. "He is from the future?" "How?" Asked John. "Before I was sent back this man found another time machine." "So we arranged to meet outside of L.A." Explained the T- 850. " What is his name?" Asked John and Kate together. "His name is, John Connor."  
  
Chapter Four Double "John Connor?" Asked John confounded. "John." Said Kate. "Yes, you in the future." Said the terminator. "Why." But sirens coming out of nowhere interrupted him. Swat teams were surrounding them and yelling, "Get out of the car." The terminator slammed on the brakes and said, "Stay here." The terminator got out of the car and pulled out his shotgun. He began firing. "Watch out he's coming!" Yelled a cop. After a while the terminator came back with lots of bullet holes in him. "Start heading toward the place I am supposed to meet us." Said John. "Affirmative." Said the terminator. Kate spoke after she finished writing something down on a piece of paper. "Hey terminator." "I would like you to memorize these slang words." Said Kate. The terminator took the paper from her and read: If someone has an attitude you say "Chill Out" If you are about to hurt someone you say "Hasta La Vista Baby" And if someone asks you to do something you say "No Problemo" The terminator finished reading and said, "No problemo." Kate and John laughed a bit. Still John did not feel comfortable about being in the company of the terminator. It brought back bad memories. They had ridden in the car for few hours when suddenly came to a halt. "Why are we stopping?" Asked John staring the terminator in the eyes. "You are to meet us here." Said the T-850. They looked around. Suddenly a man came walking up to their car. He had a scared face and he looked around as if it brought back memories. "Hello John." Said the terminator. Kate gasped apparently just realizing he had a shotgun, M-16, and a set of grenades on him. "Do you mind if I come in?" Asked the future John. "Er sure." Said John uncertainly. After doing a u-turn John and Kate began questioning the future John. "So how are we going to take over Cyberdyne?" Asked John. "Well, ever since the first attack they moved their site to a disclosed in the middle of the desert." John started. " So they would not be found." "So the security is a minimum." "How are we going to blow it up?" Asked Kate. "A very small nuclear weapon." Said John. "A NUCLEAR WEAPON!" Yelled Kate. "Yes." "It only destroys everything in a one mile radius." Said John looking at Kate as though she had just slapped him.  
Nobody spoke for a while. They all looked taken aback knowning that they were going to be using a nuclear weapon. "Here we are." Cyberdyne Systems."  
  
Chapter Five The Close Escape The terminator pulled into the parking lot pulling into a space near the front for a quick escape. "Now the bomb is timed and I will set it for 1 minute." Said the future John. "We can see how long until it blows with this electric timer." Said the future John pulling out an electronic timer. "Lets go." Said the terminator. As they got out of the car a security guard pulled out his gun (seeing that the future John had a machine gun) but the terminator was to quick. Bang. A gunshot echoed throughout the night and the security guard fell to the ground dead. "We can not be delayed." Said the future John getting the machine guns ready. They entered the Cyberdyne building seeing nobody anywhere. The building looked just like John remembered it. The future John was already setting up the bomb. The terminator was at the door standing guard. John and Kate were walking around staring at the gadgets. "Ok all set." Said the future John. "All we need to do is push this button and the timer begins." As they all walked at the door 2 swat cars pulled up. Bullets rang as John pushed Kate down. The future John had just been hit in the arm. It happened so slowly John watched it happen. The timer fell out of the future John's hand and the button pushed on the ground. Bullets continued to ring out. The future John pulled John and Kate up and pushed them in the car. The terminator was still outside firing bullets killing cops. Finally he got in the car and pushed so hard on the gas. They were zooming away from Cyberdyne. The future John pulled out the timer it read 0.10 seconds. 9, they kept on zooming, 8, they picked up some speed. John and Kate looked at each other and they kissed. 3, they were almost out, 2 they urged the car, 1 they were coming out. BOOM!!!!! The car was pushed forward. They had not gotten completely out and the car tires melted causing the car to roll over 6 times. As they were each pulled out by the terminator they all realized how lucky they were. They all had some cuts and scratches but other than that they were fine. They could hear more sirens coming from the opposite end of the street. "We need a new vehicle." Said the terminator. "Look we can hide in that factory." Said Kate pointing toward an abandoned warehouse. As they all exchanged looks their faces agreed and they headed toward the factory.  
  
Chapter Six The Warehouse Fight As they entered the warehouse they realized what they had been making there. Swords. They each split up to find different hiding spots. John and Kate went one way and future John and the terminator went another. John and Kate stopped dead. John's mother was running toward them. "JOHN!!" "JOHN!!" Yelled his mother stopping right in front of him. "Mom." "How did you know where we were."? Asked John. But John realized what was going on and pulled Kate away and turned around. "GET DOWN!!!" Yelled the T-800 to John and Kate as he pulled out a shotgun. They ducked. BANG. BANG. Two gunshots echoed through the warehouse. The terminator ducked and the future John behind him fired his M- 16. After the shooting was over John and Kate looked behind them. The T-X was reforming. "RUN!!" Yelled the future John. As they ran away from the shooting they realized the police were coming. "This way." John told Kate pointing to a staircase leading upward. "Fire in the hole!" Yelled the future John downstairs ducking behind some bins full of swords. BOOM. He had thrown a grenade at the T-X. "Come on terminator." Said future John pulling the terminator to his feet. Soon they were all running upwards. After they had run out of breath they stopped at the very top. Panting the future John looked down the staircase. "Get back, the skeleton is coming." Said the future John. "Leave it to me, I will need 2 grenades." Said the terminator. The future John handed him 2 grenades and they watched as the terminator ran up to the skeleton and planted the 2 grenades in the skeleton, pulled the pins out and hugged the T-X. BOOM!! BOOM!!!! Both terminators burst into pieces. "Don't worry, she can't reform." Said the future John. "Lets get out of here." Said John. They ran out of the warehouse and ran as far as they could.  
  
Epilogue They found a car and went back to John's house to find his mother dead. The future John left to explore the world. John moved in with Kate. After High School they bought an apartment and had a little girl named Sarah Kate Connor. Now John looks at life, the long and winding road with no fear. But Hope. 


End file.
